


grey hearts

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, andy’s back!, another teen!seb finding things out one because it’s my Brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: andy comes back with cool stories which win round robert’s kids enough to make him doubt himself, enough to make him blurt out things which should be left in the past, loud enough for seb to hear





	grey hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Another one, I have a lot of fun writing these.

 

 

 

 

Andy coming back was a whirlwind in and of itself, it was emotional and happy and yet at the same time, things were different.

He had to deal with the fact that his own son didn’t really connect with him, that his daughter was now an adult and although loved him, didn’t need him.

So yeah, it makes sense that he’s gravitating towards Seb. Maybe it’s his way of putting things right, stepping up and becoming a dad to a teenager considering Jack doesn’t really see him that way anymore.

It all makes perfect sense but at the same time, Robert doesn’t like it.

He has Ella on his lap, he’s combing through her hair and it’s just gone nine when Andy finally comes back with Seb. They’ve been fishing, Seb doesn’t even like fishing.

Robert knows that, because he knows his son thanks very much.

“Had a good time then?” Aaron says, he’s lounging about on the sofa and he looks up when he sees him.

“You stink off fish.” Jacob finally takes out his headphones for the first time all night and then turns his phone sidewards again to carry on playing his car game or whatever.

Seb flops a hand through his hair and then pulls a face. “Yeah well, that could be because we caught a massive fish so I don’t care.”

Robert twitches just slightly at that because he didn’t think he’d enjoy himself and he should be happy that he did but he can’t help but feel a little pushed out.

“You did?” The headphone is yanked out again and Jacob genuinely looks impressed which is saying something. He’s all Aaron basically, full on sark and everything. “Woah.” His eyes light up a little.

“Should take ya next time.” Andy says, his voice is a lot deeper nowadays, he’s got a full on thick black beard and all these stories that the kids love. He’s been on this epic journey all over the world and it’s clear that Jacob absolutely idolises him, Seb’s getting there too.

Robert stops plaiting Ella’s hair and she slides off his lap as he stands. “Or you could take Jack too? Sure he’d love to.”

Andy’s eyes flicker just slightly and Aaron casts him the smallest of looks before Annie shouts for them from upstairs and the tension in the room is broken down.

Robert instantly feels bad about it, especially when Andy makes his excuses and leaves. He feels bad because he’s had all the little chats with him in the pub about everything, he knows that all that time away has ruined Andy in a way he can’t possibly imagine.

He’s missed out on the world hasn’t he? He’s missed it all and sometimes he thinks Andy must see Sarah when he plays with Ella. 

Aaron sees it too, he doesn’t mind in the slightest though. He thinks it’s going to do him good, so the look Aaron gives him when they climb into bed that night is definitely something.

“Don’t give me that.” Robert says, he still has toothpaste round his mouth and he rubs at it a little as Aaron rolls his eyes and strips down to his pants.

“He’s being nice.” Aaron says, punches a little at his pillow so it deflates and he rests his head against it before biting his lip. “He’s being their uncle, thought you’d be pleased he was back.” He can’t help but notice that there’s something brewing, he wants to stop it before the tide comes in and everything explodes.

Robert rolls his eyes. “Of course I am.”

That’s not in question, well it shouldn’t be anyway. “It’s just ...”

“Just what eh?” Aaron’s soft around him, he scoots closer and it’s clear he wants to get the truth out of him. He bends his chin down onto Robert’s shoulder and waits.

Robert knows he sounds stupid, he sounds fucking ridiculous. “Feel like a stupid kid again.” He says, dips his head slightly. “Being ... him and Seb really get on don’t they?”

Aaron frowns slightly. “It doesn’t matter.”

It doesn’t, it doesn’t mean anything.

Robert stops short, he picks up his book from the side of the bed and shrugs. “I know.” He forces out a smile and Aaron deadpans him. “Seriously.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Aaron says, he gazes down at his wedding ring just because and it makes Robert blush. “I know you.”

“So you should know that I’ve got a chapter left of this and I want to get it done by tonight.” Robert says and Aaron doesn’t push anything, he just huffs and slides under Robert’s arm. 

“Read me to sleep?”

It settles something in Robert’s chest and he’ll never admit to it. He just reads and reads until he stops feeling like a twat over his brother.

 

—

 

Annie’s got a ballet class they’re going to and Robert’s already beaten himself up enough about not being able to sew her a tutu. Aaron’s sick of hearing about it.

“Would you just take a breath?” Aaron sticks Robert’s dinner under his nose and then sighs. “My mum’s already sorting it.”

Robert closes his eyes around it and then clasps at Aaron’s hand tightly, enough to make Aaron look all seriously at him and start stroking a hand over his knuckles.

“Hey.” He whispers. “You okay?”

“I should be doing it. I’m her dad. All I do is sit here and work.” Robert says, he sighs a little and Aaron smiles.

“Well so should I then.”

“Yeah but you’re useless.” Robert says easily and Aaron takes his hand away playfully.

“Charming.” He says, the light still in his eyes. “You think she’s going to care?” He knows that Robert is constantly worried about what the kids think of him, it seems to have gotten worse and he doesn’t know how to make it go away.

Robert goes to speak when the door goes and Andy’s standing there with a tutu in his hand. It’s lilac and looks like it has butterflies sewn into it.

“What’s that?”

Andy stares down at it and then smiles. “Didn’t I tell you I learnt how to sew when I was away?” It’s becoming like a thing, he has a new story every time he shows his face and God Robert loves him and he’s missed him but he can’t help but feel the way he feels.

Aaron joins them by the door and it’s like he knows before Andy says anything else.

“I ran into Chas losing her mind over sewing this for Annie, thought I’d help.”

Aaron looks awkward as ever. “Oh. Cheers.” He takes it and then raises an eyebrow. “It’s really mint.” He says and then he gulps as he elbows Robert.

Robert raises his head. “Uh yeah, it’s great. Cheers. We’ll be sure to —“

Only Annie’s running down the stairs and old lost uncle Andy saves the day doesn’t he? She hugs the life out of him and Robert smiles faintly.

“Learn it in Hungary or something?” Robert says, crosses his arms over and then gulps as Andy nods along. 

“Some girl taught me how to knit a scarf and after a while I was alright at it.” Andy shrugs.

“More than alright.” Annie says, and she looks beautiful, she’s already stuck it on over her light pink bodysuit. It gets Aaron a little emotional when he looks over at her and runs a hand through her blonde locks. “Thanks so much.”

Aaron rubs at his eyes like a twat before getting his car keys. “Right let’s go then.” He says before turning towards Robert. “You still okay to come in an hour to actually watch her right?”

“I could take her to the rehearsals, I’m going into town anyway.” Andy pipes up and Robert’s jaw tightens.

Aaron licks his lips for a second and Annie’s already getting her coat and telling Andy she’ll tell him where it is. Andy throws them both a smile and when he’s out the door, Robert stalks towards the fridge and gets out a beer.

“Robert.” Aaron says cautiously, he wants to get inside his head and calm him down a little.

“It can’t just be me.” Robert reasons, waves a hand out. “Surely you see it too.”

Aaron’s mouth is open for a second long and then he gulps. “I see him trying to make up for lost time.” He says. “Maybe he’s taking over a bit but ...”

“A bit? He’ll be yanking Ella from us tomorrow.” He knows he’s being ridiculous but he doesn’t know how to stop it. “They’ll all be thinking he’s the bees knees when really he —“

“Shot you?” Aaron leans forward and treads carefully on that mind field of a situation. “Is that it?”

Robert’s eyes flicker a little. “No.” He says awkwardly. “We’ve got over that.”

“But you’re — you’re clearly jealous.” He just says it and maybe he shouldn’t but the way Robert reacts gives him enough to go on. “Robert I just —“

Robert sips at his beer and slouches down. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m happy he’s back, I am.”

Aaron leans closer and Robert breathes him in, finds comfort in the way he squeezes down on his neck gently. “But ... there’s a but isn’t there?” He waits.

“Jacob thinks the world of him, Seb now too. Then Annie and — they’re doing all this stuff with him and I’m not.” Robert rolls his eyes. “They’ll prefer him soon and it’ll be history repeating itself.”

He can hear himself, he sounds like such an idiot and Aaron just frowns at him before sitting down next to him and holding at his dad.

“You’re their _dad_.”

“I know.” Robert whispers, head tilted until Aaron raises it slowly. “Andy’s their long lost uncle with a bunch of stories to tell them, he’s new. Doesn’t make you second best.”

“Not like before then.” Aaron feels his heart almost collapse for his husband and it’s been a good old while since he’s seen him this insecure.

“Not like that at all.” He knows he’s referring to when they were kids and all that shit they went through. “Okay?” He whispers, and Robert wraps his arms around Aaron, holds him tightly.

 

—

 

Seb’s old enough to understand the friction and he doesn’t think twice about asking Aaron a few questions when he’s doing the washing up.

“What’s dad’s deal with Andy?” Seb’s got a skateboard under his arm because apparently him and Isaac think they’re hard and his snapback might as well be sidewards.

Aaron just freezes a little and shakes his head. “He hasn’t got any *deal with him, just hasn’t seen him for over ten years. Things change don’t they.”

Seb nods a little. “But he knew about you and dad right?”

Aaron nods slowly and then thinks back to how Andy found out, that how ugly mess shouldn’t be bought up right about now. Not ever really.

“Yeah course.” Aaron says before smiling. “Didn’t know about any of you lot though. It’s why he’s trying to make it up I suppose.”

Seb bites at his nail and then frowns. “And that’s good right?”

Aaron finishes up and wipes his hands over his jeans the way Robert hates. “Of course.” He sees that he looks unconvinced and sighs. “Don’t worry about your dad, he’s fine.” 

Seb nods a little slowly and Aaron knocks his hat off just to make him smile.

 

—

 

Things get to a point of no return at a really quick rate. Vic’s still away with her own kids and Robert’s thankful she isn’t around for him to snap.

They argue. They get into it over stupid things but they all seem to centre around Andy strolling back into their lives and taking over.

“I’m making it up with everyone considering the way I left.” Andy explains, it doesn’t help that Seb’s in the room, that doesn’t help at all but he doesn’t see anyone but Andy as he speaks. 

“Yeah well who’s fault is that.” Robert snaps and Andy brings up Chrissie, brings up fucking Rebecca for absolutely no reason.

“Like you haven’t made mistakes. If we’re on about who’s to blame for things, try looking at your son and you’ll get a frank reminder of —“

Aaron nearly fly kicks him out the bloody door. He’s all hands and arms and he grabs at Andy until he’s near the staircase and far away from the kitchen. It gives Robert the chance to breathe for a second and all he can hear is Aaron shouting the odds.

“Don’t you dare talk about our son like that.”

Their son, who’s frozen against the counter and who suddenly slips away upstairs without saying a single word. He’s never seen them fight before, he’s not had to see Robert like that before.

“Look what you’ve done now.” Robert says as he turns and sees that Andy’s still in his house. “How fucking dare you.”

Andy looks towards the side, his face is red and he looks embarrassed. “I shouldn’t have ...” he shakes his head again. “But you’ve made your mistakes too Robert. That’s all I’m saying. You’ve tried putting them right too haven’t you? That’s all I’m doing.”

“You’re weighing in.” Robert says bluntly, perhaps too bluntly. “They’re my kids.”

“What’s the big deal?” Andy scoffs and Aaron finally lets go of his arm and watches them. “You scared they’ll love me more?” Robert’s eyes naturally betray him don’t they? They flicker for too long and Andy scoffs even louder than he did before until Aaron tells him it isn’t something to laugh about. “Robert, are you serious?”

Robert bites down on his lip. “You just need to back off a little.” He decides to say.

“I’m just being there for them. I know ... well I don’t see Seb with his mum. Is Rebecca not around anymore?”

It’s complicated in ways that he won’t understand and Robert wanted to tell him everything in his own time, not now.

“Do you not let her see him?” He’s asking too many questions and Robert doesn’t want to answer them. Only he has to.

“Of course I do. I know what it’s like to not have a mum anymore don’t I?”

“Robert...” Aaron warns, because it’s always going to come back to this single fact of their lives, the thread that makes all the sense in the world when you plot their conflict.

“Because you took that. I won’t be taking his mum from him.” Robert says defiantly and it’s enough to make Andy’s head drop a little. He waves out a hand and it’s clear that something is stuck in his throat as he goes to speak.

“You’re never going to get that it was a mistake, you think I really meant to kill her?”

Robert folds into himself. “No.” He says eventually, he can feel Aaron come closer towards him and a hand hover against his back. “I shouldn’t have ...”

“Deep down you know ... I —“ Andy struggles, he shakes his head and then sighs. “Jack doesn’t see me as his dad anymore, and Sarah ... she doesn’t need me. I was just trying to ...”

Aaron gulps hard. “We know.” He says, he looks up towards Robert and the older man nods his head a fraction.

“It was more me than ... than you.” Robert tries to explain the workings of his head and Andy looks towards the door and says he should be going. He’s taking Jack out fishing after all. “Have a good time.” He says, means it.

“You know all that, I’m sorry.” Andy says heavily. “You bite, I bite back right? Even though I didn’t know why we were arguing.”

They’re older now, it’s different now, Robert feels a tide shift in him as he nods out his agreement with a smile.

“You’re a great dad. They’re lucky to have you.” Andy clearly is embarrassed by his own kind words because he dips his head against it and Robert’s heart thuds.

“Jack will think the same soon. That he’s lucky to have you back.” Robert says, and Andy smiles faintly.

“Yeah maybe.” He says, and then he’s out the door and Robert feels something ease as Aaron holds him for a while.

 

—

 

A few days pass before anything else kicks off. They’re in the cafe and Ella’s using all her big girl words to bang on about Marlon and her making cakes all afternoon.

Her being a chef when she’s older is still a thing. It doesn’t help that Vic keeps buying her little chef hats as well, she’s got her heart set on it and it’s great but she also keeps thinking she’s big enough to use the oven.

She isn’t.

Seb’s got his feet up on the cafe sofas and Robert throws him a look until they’re slumped off. He’s been moody all morning, well for a few days now and Robert would ask him what’s wrong but he’s got so much going on that he’s trusting he’ll come to him if it’s important.

“Ella, eat up, we’ve got to get Seb to school.”

She rolls her eyes, her thick curly locks escaping the neat headband Robert’s put on for her. She huffs just like she’s Aaron and then Andy comes in and she jumps up on him.

Robert doesn’t feel any real animosity anymore. He probably will always have his own issues with his brother but they’re not going to get in the way anymore.

“You look stressed.” Robert says as Andy hangs back Ella and shakes his head.

“Some nutter’s thrown a brick through my window.” Andy says.

Robert’s eyes window. “What your car? Why would ...”

Andy sighs. “I don’t know, I remember Aaron doing it once when he was a kid, is he around?”

He’s clearly joking and Robert sort of wants to hear the whole story but Seb suddenly starts talking.

“Don’t blame my dad.” He says quickly.

“He’s joking.”

“Yeah well it wasn’t him.” He leans up on the chair, he’s all long legs and freckles but now he looks so angry and Robert doesn’t understand. “It was me.”

Andy just turns towards him. “You?”

Robert’s eyes flicker. “Why would you do that? Are you mad?” Seb’s kind, hates any injustice and yet here he is smashing car windows.

“I heard what he said dad.” Seb says, and it’s worse, because he has justifiable reasons in his head it seems. He can’t even look at him.

Andy wades in. “About you being a mistake? Mate I shouldn’t have —“

“No about you killing my dad’s mum _mate_.” Seb snaps, he’s so fucking angry and thankfully Ella’s taken to running around the place so she doesn’t hear a thing. Robert feels frozen against his words, he can feel Andy cower suddenly and all he can tell him it to get home right now. “But —“

“Home. Now.” Robert says, he looks up at his brother with wide eyes. “Take — can you have Ella. I need to speak to him.”

Andy just nods wordlessly and Robert follows Seb out the door, watches him march back to the Mill whilst he gets his phone out and calls Aaron.

 

—

 

Aaron comes from the scrapyard ten minutes later, parks the massive van in the driveway and walks in on Robert standing with his back against the wall and Seb with his head down sitting on the sofa.

“Who raised you to do something like that?” Aaron says, it’s the first thing he can think of and Seb just raises his head and frowns at him.

“He was on about you doing the same when you were my age.” Seb says easily, shrugs a little as he talks like it’s not a big deal.

Aaron just comes further towards him and shakes his head. “Don’t try and spin this around on me.” He says, his voice tight with anger and yet it disappears as Seb looks up at him with wide eyes. “What were you thinking?”

Seb gulps hard and looks back at Robert. “Doing him a favour.” He says. “Andy killed ...”

“You need to stop saying that.” Robert finally speaks, he gets off from the wall and circles around until he’s sitting in front of Seb. “You don’t know anything.”

“What ‘cause I’m just a stupid kid?”

“I didn’t say that.” Robert says heavily and then he looks towards Aaron. His eyes are filled with desperation and Aaron steadies his breathing.

“This is really hard for him. It’s his mum you’re talking about.”

Seb frowns. “Yeah, she’s got something to do with me too you know?” He shudders. “Only I didn’t get to know any of that.” He bites his lip and recalls a story about her going too soon. It’s all they ever told him. He sort of understands why now. 

Robert feels himself getting emotional and he tries to control himself. “You think it’s something I want to relive? Talk about all the time?” He feels Aaron’s hand against his knee. “It was a terrible .... but it was an accident.” He blurts out.

“Didn’t you hear Andy say that?” Aaron tilts his head and tries to remember them arguing. “He didn’t mean to do it.”

Seb’s face pales a little and he shudders. “I looked it up. He didn’t admit to it did he? Not until later. He got grandad to take the blame.”

Robert hates all of this, he doesn’t understand how he’s supposed to deal with any of it. “You have no idea. You have ... _no_ _idea_ Seb. You had no right to do that to his car. Do you understand?”

Seb just gets up though, scowls just like Aaron does and then his chin wobbles and Aaron can only see Robert in him. “You should hate him.”

“He was younger than Jacob.” Robert says quietly. “Can you imagine that?” He whispers, and Seb looks away. “I wouldn’t want you to.” He bites his lip and Seb hangs by the wall and has tears in his eyes.

No one says anything for a few seconds before Robert speaks again.

“And for the record, I did hate him. It destroyed us, over and over again and ... everything comes back to that. She died and everything changed.” Robert says, eyes hooded as he looks over at his son who looks so sorry. “But I know, I _know_ he never meant to hurt her and I know that he has to live with that every single day of his life Seb. He doesn’t need reminding by having a brick thrown through his window or whatever you did.

“S’what I did.” Aaron pokes in, a small smile on his face and Robert wipes at his eyes, tries to smile. “He had my dog.”

“Clyde?” Seb says, and Aaron nods a little before Seb bites his lip and looks at Robert. “Dad I’m ... I’m sorry.” He whispers. He sounds it, he looks it, and Robert just nods his head until Seb’s in his arms and he’s squeezing him hard.

“Is that why you didn’t want him around?” Seb asks once Robert’s let go of him. “Because of what he did.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “Me and him have had ... issues forever mate. Other stuff.” He waves a hand out, and then cups Seb’s face. “But you don’t need to worry about any of that, I don’t want you hating him over this.”

Maybe once upon a time he would have wanted that, but Andy’s family and anyway, Vic’s going to lose her mind when she sees him in the flesh again isn’t she? He smiles when he thinks about it. He really smiles.

“I don’t.” Seb shrugs. “I just wish ... she was still around.” He admits, he hardly talks about grandparents, he has Chas, he has Diane, he even has Doug bobbing about. But he wished he had her too, because she seemed so amazing.

Robert wipes at his eyes again and Aaron has to do the same. “She would have loved you so much.” He reassures him and he doesn’t know what else to say, he’s overwhelmed by the fact that he thinks about that possibility all the time.

“And me.” Aaron says and Seb smiles. “She would have loved me too, for putting up with him. Isn’t that right?” Aaron elbows Robert and recalls a conversation they had a few years ago about her. Robert baring all and Aaron listening tenderly. It makes Robert squeeze at his hand. 

The door goes and Seb goes to get it, sees Andy standing there cautiously. He says he doesn’t want any trouble and Seb reassures him that he won’t be giving him any.

“He’ll pay for it.” Aaron says. “Won’t you?”

“He doesn’t have to.” Andy says quickly. “I didn’t ... I don’t know what to say.” He says.

Seb twists his lip awkwardly. “Yeah well I do. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and I know I was daft.”

“You weren’t daft. You were trying to protect your dad if anything.” Andy blows out a breath and looks towards Aaron and Robert. “I want to really draw that line now, completely forget everything. Everything.”

Robert’s eyes flicker and he can’t help but nod. “So do I.” He whispers slowly. “Start from now yeah?”

“Yeah.” Andy says, he goes to leave and then turns around again. “Jack’s up for a fishing trip by the way.” He smiles. “But he wants his cousins there too.” He looks at Seb. “If you’re up for it again?”

Seb frowns. “You’d want me to?”

Andy comes closer to him and nods. “And Jacob. If he’s allowed.” He looks towards Aaron and Robert who nod. “Great then. I’ll uh — I’ve got Ella in the car so I’ll bring her in. She wanted to see the cows and everything but —“

“Show her then.” Robert shrugs. “Bring her back muddy though and I won’t be pleased.”

Andy’s eyes flicker and then Robert stands, walks him towards the front of the Mill and feels light. He feels like something between them has shifted. He has a hand against his side and then it wraps around Andy’s frame for a second and he sees that his older brother has actually got tears in his eyes.

“God, those years away didn’t make you a tough guy then.”

Andy scoffs. “The beard’s supposed to make everyone believe I am.” He tilts his head and then heads back towards the car.

He waves at Ella in the car and watches them drive away before Seb comes out and stands next to him. They don’t say anything for a second or two before Aaron joins them and then Seb looks at Robert sincerely.

“Can we go see her? In the cemetery.” Seb asks, he looks nervous and Robert bends his down and tousles at his hair.

“Get your shoes on.” He says and yeah he’s a big growing lad but he’s sensitive, he’s shy and he can be so much like Robert was at that age sometimes that it’s scary. He goes quickly, Aaron presses a kiss to Robert’s hair and then his mouth and Seb pushes them apart as he runs through him.

“We going or not?” Seb asks and Robert nods, watches him walk in front as he reaches for Aaron’s hand and starts walking behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was never a fan of Andy as a person really but his relationship with Robert has always facsinated me and his goodbye scenes with him were gold. Hopefully you enjoyed this!


End file.
